4-(3-Methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-n-propylpiperidine is useful as a modulator of dopamine neurotransmission and has therapeutic application for example in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and schizophrenia. Synthetic methods to prepare 4-(3-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-n-propylpiperidine have been described in PCT Patent Publication WO 01/46145.
In accordance with the present invention, processes are provided for the preparation of 4-(3-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-n-propylpiperidine, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The subject process provide 4-(3-methanesulfonylphenyl)-1-N-propylpiperidine in high yield and purity while minimizing the number of synthetic steps.